The Change in my Life
by TiRaMiSuLoVeR
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki lived a pretty normal life, until his dad decided to take in foreign exchange student, Rukia Kuchiki. IchiRuki, IshiHime, and many other pairings
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my first attempt at an IchiRuki fanfic. Well, I hope you like it! By the way this is just an intro, so that's why it's kind of short.

**Chapter 1 Intro**

It was about 5:30 in the afternoon, in a place called Karakura town located in Japan when sixteen-year-old Ichigo Kurosaki was making his way home from school. The sun was just about setting, filling the sky with beautiful tones of orange and pink. He stopped to look at the colorful sky, and couldn't help but remember the times he had come to watch the sunset so often with his mother. While he was reminiscing, Ichigo didn't notice some guys that were walking by, and one of them accidentally knocked into him.

"Hey watch where you're going!" The guy who knocked into Ichigo said in a low voice. The guy was probably about a year or so older than Ichigo and had black long messy and unattractive hair with blonde streaks in it.

"Ah…sorr-"

"Ya think ya somethin' special hah? Walking' around with that dyed orange hair?" The guy interrupted Ichigo.

"This is my real hair color." Ichigo stated in a bland voice.

"Che. Yeah right. You wanna' mess with me?" The guy walked closer to Ichigo, attempting to give him a tough look. Ichigo just rolled his eyes, an action that put the guy over the edge. He lunged forward with a large fist at Ichigo, who just barely dodged it.

_"Here we go again…" _Ichigo thought to himself.

OO-oo--OO-ooOO-ooOO-ooOO-oo-OO--oo-OO

Somewhere in a mansion in England, Rukia Kuchiki was in her room busy packing her last suitcase. She sighed at the thought of leaving the Kuchiki mansion and going to a foreign country. Just as she was placing a white blouse in her bag, there was a light knock at the door.

"Come in." Rukia said, without turning around.

"Rukia." Byakuya Kuchiki entered the large indigo colored bedroom, clad in a stylish dark grey suit, with his signature white scarf and family head piece. At the sound of her brother's voice, Rukia quickly turned around.

"Nii-sama."

"You're flight is tomorrow…" Byakuya said. It looked like he was going to say more, but he didn't.

"Yes Nii-sama." Rukia responded. She noticed he was holding a small light blue wrapped package with a periwinkle ribbon. She stared at the package, and wondered what he was going to do with it. Byakuya noticed her looking at it, and handed it to her.

"This is for you." He said, as she took it. Then he immediately made his way out of the room, but before he did, he told her with his back turned, "Don't open it until you arrive." At that, he exited the room. Rukia was partially confused with her older brother's behavior, but at the same time happy that he gave her a parting gift.

OO-oo--OO-ooOO-ooOO-ooOO-oo-OO--oo-OO

"You did what?!" Ichigo almost spat out his drink.

"Well…Daddy was feeling lonely, since you've been so cold lately, so I decided to have another child." Ichigo's father Isshin stated happily.

"H-how is that your child?! A foreign exchange student can't be your child!" Ichigo shouted annoyed with his father's foolish antics. "Besides you have two other kids."

"Don't involve me with that perverted man." Karin, Ichigo's younger sister said blatantly.

"Yuzu, Karin's being mean to Daddy!" Isshin cried dramatically as he ran to Yuzu. Alas, Yuzu was no where to be found. "W-where's Yuzu?" Isshin sniffled as he looked around the kitchen.

"She's on a date." Karin said.

"What?! My Yuzu is on a date?! Masaki, my sweet little daughter has betrayed her father!" Isshin cried to his poster of his beloved deceased wife that was mounted on the wall.

"Is Yuzu really on a date?" Ichigo asked Karin, while their father was distracted.

"No, she's sleeping over at a friend's house." Karin smirked.

* * *

**A/N**

Well how was it? I know that it was kind of short and didn't have that much excitement, but like I said it's just an intro. I love reviews, so if you have and questions, comments, constructive criticism, and the like it will be welcomed and appreciated.


	2. Meeting of the two

Hi everyone thanks for the reviews! Just to let you know, there'll be a bit of UraharaxYouruichi, and HitsugayaxHinamori. I'll let you know of any other couples that I decide to use. Well that's all, so on with the story!

**Chapter 2 Meeting of the two**

"You did what?!" Ichigo almost spat out his drink.

"Well…Daddy was feeling lonely, since youv'e been so cold lately, so I decided to have another child." Ichigo's father Isshin stated happily.

"H-how is that your child?! A foreign exchange student can't be your child!" Ichigo shouted annoyed with his father's foolish antics. "Besides you have two other kids."

"Don't involve me with that perverted man." Karin, Ichigo's younger sister said blatantly.

"Yuzu, Karin's being mean to Daddy!" Isshin cried dramatically as he ran to Yuzu. Alas, Yuzu was no where to be found. "W-where's Yuzu?" Isshin sniffled as he looked around the kitchen.

"She's on a date." Karin said.

"What?! My Yuzu is on a date?! Masaki, my sweet little daughter has betrayed her father!" Isshin cried to his poster of his beloved deceased wife that was mounted on the wall.

"Is Yuzu really on a date?" Ichigo asked Karin, while their father was distracted.

"No, she's sleeping over at a friend's house." Karin smirked.

OO-oo--OO-ooOO-ooOO-ooOO-oo-OO--oo-OO

As Rukia made her way through the grand airport, she glanced around for the registration area to get her boarding pass and hand in her bags to go in the airplane's hold. It was about 9:00pm, and there were still many people bustling around in the huge building, wheeling their suitcases, and talking on their cell phones, all caught up in their own lives. Rukia stopped and looked back to the entrance, and then turned forward and walked toward the ticket registration area.

OO-oo--OO-ooOO-ooOO-ooOO-oo-OO--oo-OO

There was a slight creak as Ichigo collapsed onto his bed, and sighed. He just lay there, not knowing what to think of his father's decision to have a foreign exchange student in their house. Just the thought of having some stranger living in his house, was enough to concern Ichigo.

OO-oo--OO-ooOO-ooOO-ooOO-oo-OO--oo-OO

"This will be your seat ma'am." A blonde-haired female flight attendant told Rukia, as she gestured towards a cream-colored cushioned airplane chair. Rukia was sitting in first class, of course.

"Thank you." Rukia responded respectfully, as she took her seat. She fastened her seatbelt, took out a magazine, and started flipping through the pages.

"Hello everyone, this is your pilot speaking. This flight goes straight to Tokyo, Japan. We're expecting to get there around 8:30pm Tokyo time. Please get to your seats, because as soon as everyone is seated, we can head out. Thank you and I hope you enjoy your flight with us."

OO-oo--OO-ooOO-ooOO-ooOO-oo-OO--oo-OO

The next morning in Japan, small birds were chirping, and flying around in the vast blue sky. Ichigo yawned as he pulled off his bed covers, and got up. He looked out the window and noticed there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Only bright blue skies. After he showered and dressed, Ichigo walked into the kitchen and was immediately met by his dad's flying punch, which Ichigo dodged, and kicked his father in the face.

"Ah that's right Yuzu's not here today. I guess I'll make breakfast then." Ichigo sighed, ignoring his father's moans of pain, as he opened the fridge and took out a carton of eggs. Karin walked in just then, looking very tired, and irritable.

"Ah…Ichi-nii is making breakfast…" Karin observed, as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Yeah, so hurry up and get some, 'because we gotta' get to school soon." Ichigo told her, as he put a plate of warm French toast on the table. As soon as the two finished, they were about to head out, when they noticed Isshin being dramatic with his Masaki poster.

"uh…let's just go…quickly." Karin said, and quickly headed out the door. Ichigo followed her out, rolling his eyes at his foolish father. Ichigo and Karin said their goodbyes as they headed their separate ways. While Ichigo was walking, he saw his friend and classmate, Mizuiro Kojima, talking to a pretty brown haired woman who looked to be about twenty years of age. She was wearing a magenta tank top and short denim skirt. When the woman left, Ichigo walked up to Mizuiro.

"Hey, what was that about?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh hey Ichigo, It was nothing, she was just asking me on a date." Mizuiro smiled, as the two entered the school ground.

"Ichiiigoooo!!!! Mizuiroooo!!" Another one of Ichigo's classmates, Keigo Asano shouted from behind them. He quickly ran up to the other two. "You guys are so mean! I though we were a trio! But you guys walked to school without me!"

"We just met on the way here." Ichigo explained.

"Oh really?" Keigo asked, changing moods completely.

"Yep that's right, Asano-san." Mizuiro said.

"Why do you call me that? You're so cold Mizuiro-kun!!" Keigo cried dramatically. Ichigo just walked past the two into the classroom, since he knew they do this every time. He took his seat and waited for class to start.

OO-oo--OO-ooOO-ooOO-ooOO-oo-OO--oo-OO

Later that afternoon, after school had just ended, Ichigo was about to leave for home, when Keigo invited him and Mizuiro to go hangout.

"…sure…" Ichigo responded to his friend's invite. "Hey, you want to come, Chad?"

"I'll come." Yasutora Sado, better known as Chad responded. "But, where are we going?"

"Everywhere!" Keigo shouted to the sky. "After we all, we're only young once right?! We must enjoy our youth and freedom!"

"…What the hell is he talking about?" Ichigo asked Mizuiro and Chad.

"Who knows…lets just go to the movies." Mizuiro answered.

OO-oo--OO-ooOO-ooOO-ooOO-oo-OO--oo-OO

As evening came around, Rukia was nearing her destination. She could see the sun setting through the rectangular window on her right side. The plane had a smooth landing, and Rukia was one of the first to exit the plane, since she was in first class. After she retrieved her luggage, she walked outside to look for a taxi. One drove up, and out came a short black haired man, with a nervous expression on his face.

"Ano…h-hello ma'am. Where would you like to go?" The man asked, as he attempted to lift a large blue suitcase into the storage area in the back of the car. Rukia gave the address to the Kurosaki residence, and tried to help the man lift the bags into the car.

"Its ok, I can do it." Rukia told the man nicely.

"Ah, n-no i-it's ok…it's my job." The man explained nervously. The two struggled for about fifteen minutes, until they finally got all the bags inside the car.

"Are you ok sir?" Rukia asked, with a look of concern at the clearly worn-out man.

"Y-yes, I'm ok. I-I'm Hanataro Yamada, nice to meet you. Oh..Wait I-I'm sorry I'm not supposed to interact with the passengers!" Hanataro flustered.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki. It's nice to meet you too." Rukia smiled.

"…Y-yes well we better go!" Hanataro flustered some more, as he almost tripped, opening the door for Rukia. Five minutes later, they were on the road, driving by all the beautiful night time city scenery. Rukia opened the window to breath in the cold night air. She couldn't help but be a little nervous, after all she was going to be living with some people she didn't even know for the rest of her high school years. All she knew was that the family consisted of three kids and their father. As the car halted at a stoplight, she looked outside and saw some guys in school uniforms walking on the side walk. They looked to be about her age, but they didn't look like average high school students. One of them was huge and looked to be of Mexican descent, while another one of them had shoulder length light brown hair and was making crazy gestures as the others ignored him. The short one looked pretty normal though, with black hair, and an innocent expression on his face. Then there was the last guy. His most obviously different feature would probably be his hair, which was bright orange. He was quite tall, not as tall as the first boy though. However, Rukia didn't notice any of that, she just saw that look in his eyes, something about it, that made her think she's known him from somewhere.

OO-oo--OO-ooOO-ooOO-ooOO-oo-OO--oo-OO

At just that moment, Ichigo felt someone staring at him and looked around, when one person caught his attention. A black haired girl, sitting in the backseat of a taxi with the window rolled down. He could have sworn she was looking right at him. At the same time, he couldn't help but stare into her large dark blue eyes. It felt like nothing else mattered at that very moment to the both of them. Ichigo was about to step towards the car, when the stoplight turned green, and the car drove away. At that, Ichigo was snapped back into reality.

"Oi Ichigo, are you coming?" Chad asked Ichigo, who was several steps behind his friends.

"Uh…yeah…" Ichigo responded while still staring at the spot where that girl in the taxi had been. "…I'm coming."

OO-oo--OO-ooOO-ooOO-ooOO-oo-OO--oo-OO

"Kuchiki-san, this is your stop…Kuchiki-san?" Hanataro opened the door closest to Rukia and was waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh right! T-thanks Hanataro." Rukia was snapped back to her senses. She stepped out of the car and noticed she was at her destination, the Kurosaki household, which also doubled as a medical center. _"So, this is the place I'm going to be staying..."_Rukia thought to herself, and then heard a loud whimper. Rukia went to the back of the car, and there was Hanataro, buried under Rukia's bags.

OO-oo--OO-ooOO-ooOO-ooOO-oo-OO--oo-OO

"You guys, its getting late…I'm going to head home." Ichigo said, while he and the others were walking.

"What?!?! But its only…" Keigo whined, as he looked at his watch, but remembered he didn't have one. "…What's the time?"

"It's a quarter past late." Chad responded with a serious expression.

"W-was that supposed to be a joke?!" Keigo asked, with a shocked expression.

"No…it says it right there in that store's window." Chad explained, and gestured towards a store window, that had a sign that read '_It's a quarter past late…to buy your very own life-sized stuffed Chappy doll! But not to worry this Saturday we're having an early bird super sale on everything Chappy! Limited supplies so arrive early!'_

"…yeah…well see you guys later." Ichigo grinned, and he parted with his friends.

When Ichigo arrived at his house, he saw someone at the front door. As he moved closer, Ichigo noticed the person was significantally short and had dark hair. The person also had several suitcases with them. Ichigo cleared his throat to let the person know he was behind them. The mysterious individual turned around and met Ichigo's eyes. Immediately they both recognized each other and at the same time, they both pointed at each other and shouted,"Its you!"

* * *

**A/N**

Well how was it? Why don't you press that little review button and let me know (winks at readers)

Yachiru: What's wrong TiRa-chan? Why are you twitching?

Me: I'm not twitching! I was winking at the readers.

Kon: Oi TiRaMiSuLoVeR how come I'm not in the story yet! This story needs bleach's lovable mascot!

Me: Well, first of all this story is set in the real world where there are no talking stuffed animals and then-

Kon: (runs off when he sees Rangiku and Orihime)

Me: Hey are you even listening to me Kon?!

Yachiru: He probably won't listen to you unless you're an F-cup

Me: …stuffed animals are going after big-breasted females, little girls are lecturing me about my cup size…I think I've officially went down the deep end…


	3. Ice cream sundaes

{{{Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, its characters, etc.}}}

So I just want to thank you for reading and reviewing you lovely people! Well, no delaying, on to the chapter!

**Chapter 3 Ice Cream Sundaes**

When Ichigo arrived at his house, he saw someone at the front door. As he moved closer, Ichigo noticed the person was significantly short and had dark hair. The person also had several suitcases with them. Ichigo cleared his throat to let the person know he was behind them. The mysterious individual turned around and met Ichigo's eyes. Immediately they both recognized each other and at the same time, they both pointed at each other and shouted, "Its you!"

"You're that person from the taxi! What the hell are you doing here?!" Ichigo shouted as he pointed at the petite raven-haired girl.

"You're that guy who was with that strange looking group of people! I'm the one who should be asking what you're doing here!" Rukia shouted at him. "Besides, it's rude to point."

"I-Its rude to point?! That's all you have to say?! Oh and for your information this is my house! So who the hell are you, a stalker or something?" Ichigo asked as he eyed her suspiciously.

"Heh…you wish I was a stalker." Rukia smirked.

"W-What's up with the sudden sly attitude?" Ichigo asked stupefied.

"I'm the foreign exchange student." Rukia finally said with an evil grin on her face. There was only one thing in Ichigo's mind at that point,

_"No way in hell!"_

OO-oo--OO-ooOO-ooOO-ooOO-oo-OO--oo-OO

"Hello, it's so very nice to meet you all." Rukia smiled brightly at the new family she was going to stay with.

"_What happened to that obnoxious person before?!"_ Ichigo thought to himself in disgust as he watched Rukia suck up to his family.

"She's so beautiful and polite! Masaki I have found my third daughter!" Isshin cried out and ran to his poster.

"I-I've always wanted…an Onee-san!" Yuzu exclaimed as she gazed at Rukia with stars in her eyes.

"Y-Yuzu...why are you so enthusiastic?" Ichigo sighed.

"I'll try my best to comply with your wishes as your Onee-san." Rukia stated boldly.

_"S-She's going along with it?!"_ Ichigo was rendered speechless. To Ichigo this girl was obviously way in over her head…or maybe it was just Ichigo who was in such a position.

"Hey I'm Karin; it's nice to meet you." Karin said kind of showing some admiration for the older girl.

"Same here." Rukia stated coolly, and smiled at Karin. Ichigo just shook his head in disbelief after realizing he was all alone on this.

OO-oo--OO-ooOO-ooOO-ooOO-oo-OO--oo-OO

"Well Ichigo? Aren't you going to show my lovely third daughter to her room?" Isshin smiled at Rukia. "Oh and take her bags with you."

"Uggh...fine…but where is she staying? Did you make an extra bed in Yuzu and Karin's room?" Ichigo asked, with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Nope! She's not going to share with Yuzu and Karin." Isshin smiled brightly. "She's going to sleep in your room!" Ichigo just gave him a look of horror and confusion.

"Where the hell am I supposed to sleep then?!" Ichigo questioned his father.

"Now, now don't get any perverted thoughts my son! You'll be sleeping out here on the couch." Isshin smiled as if it was the most normal occurrence in the world.

OO-oo--OO-ooOO-ooOO-ooOO-oo-OO--oo-OO

"So...this is my room…you'll be staying here." Ichigo told Rukia as he placed her bags down on the hard wood floor. Rukia looked around and noticed how plain and ordinary the room was. A simple twin bed on one side with a blue comforter. A small desk and gray wheeling office chair.

"You're pretty accepting of this…me staying in your room I mean." Rukia stated her observation.

"Yeah well, I don't really care where I sleep." Ichigo sighed as he grabbed a white puffy pillow and a black sleeping bag from his closet. "My dad pulls stunts like this all the time…Wait this isn't the time for that! What the hell was with that act before?"

"Eh? What do you mean? I was being completely one hundred percent genuine since the moment I arrived in Japan." Rukia flashed Ichigo a grin and a thumbs up.

"Somehow that really pisses me off." Ichigo uttered. "Anyways…the bathroom is down the hall, and well you know where everything else is…so yeah. If you have any questions hesitate to ask."

"Wow…your hospitability is amazing. Five stars for you!" Rukia said sarcastically.

"Grrr…"

"Pfft...Did you just growl at me?!" Rukia snickered.

"Y-You're just annoying the heck out of me!" Ichigo finally blew it.

"But I didn't even do anything?!" Rukia exclaimed defending herself. Ichigo just muttered something that Rukia couldn't hear and walked off. "Heh well who needs you anyways fool!" Rukia shouted back at him from the doorway.

OO-oo--OO-ooOO-ooOO-ooOO-oo-OO--oo-OO

At about 2:30 in the morning, Ichigo was awakened by the sound of some slight shuffling. He unzipped his sleeping bag, and reached for what was closest to him to use as a weapon. He felt something cold, hard and circular, and he grabbed it. He tried in vain to see anyone or someone's movement in the darkness of the room. Suddenly he felt someone tap his shoulder and he quickly turned around and fired his weapon. Apparently it was spraying some unidentifiable substance out of it. Then a flashlight shone directly in his face and before he knew it he was kicked hard on to the floor.

"What the…?" Ichigo quickly stood up while clutching his chest on the place he was kicked. "W-Who's there?"

"Oh that was you!" Ichigo heard a voice say, and then the lights came on and he saw Rukia standing near the light switch. She made her way towards him. "I thought you were a burglar." Rukia said innocently.

"What were you even doing out here?" Ichigo asked angrily.

"I just felt bad…" Rukia started. "About taking your room. So I was coming down here to trade with you Ichigo." Ichigo didn't really know what to say, for some reason and he didn't even mind her calling him by his first name.

"Look, I said I didn't care remember?" Ichigo said. "So just go back up to bed."

"Well…I just have one question…what exactly were you planning on doing with that whipped cream?" Rukia asked as she gestured towards the bottle of whipped cream that was now on the floor along with a big blob of whipped cream from where Ichigo had fired it in the dark.

"Well…I just grabbed whatever I could...and I couldn't even freakin' see, so what do you expect?" Ichigo mumbled. "Man…now I feel like eating an ice cream sundae or something…"

"Me too…" Rukia sighed. They both looked at each other, then smirked and raced to the kitchen. The got bowls, vanilla ice cream, chocolate sauce, nuts, and all the other necessary ice cream sundae ingredients. A few minutes later, they both had made huge ice cream concoctions that were practically spilling out of the bowls. Rukia started gulping down her dessert, and Ichigo humorously choked on some of his sundae.

"Are you ok?" Rukia asked him.

"Mm yeah…it's just that you have whipped cream all over your face." Ichigo grinned.

"Really, where?" Rukia asked as she felt her face with her hands.

"Pfft you just spread it more."

"Seriously I can't feel any. Are you just messing with me or something?" Rukia gave the orange haired teen a guarded look.

"Why would _I_ be messing with _you_?" Ichigo asked, feigning innocent.

"Hm there's so many reasons…it'll take about 3 days to explain them all." Rukia said matter-of-factly.

"Jeez you're overreacting…there isn't that many reasons!" Ichigo sighed. "Anyways if you don't believe me go look in a mirror."

"Fine I will." Rukia said, straightforwardly as she went to the mirror in the bathroom to check. As soon as Rukia left Ichigo quickly scooped the contents of Rukia's bowl into his own and smiled slyly while doing so. A minute later, Rukia returned.

"Ichigo, you lied! I knew there wasn't any whipp-hey! You took like ¾ of my sundae!" Rukia grumbled, while Ichigo smiled victoriously.

"Hey maybe it just melted while you were gone."

"Yeah right…I can see the scoops taken out of it!" Rukia glared at him. "Well if that's the way you want to play it." Rukia picked up her spoon and grabbed a generous serving out of Ichigo's bowl, but Ichigo grabbed her arm before she could put it in her mouth. He tried to pull her arm closer so he could eat the ice cream off the spoon. "You cheapskate! You already have most of it! Why can't I just take this one bite!" Rukia tried to pull her arm away from Ichigo's hard grip using both her arms.

"Nope…it was in my bowl…so it's my territory!" Ichigo said in a mocking tone, making Rukia even more irked as she struggled to retrieve her arm and spoon. Suddenly Ichigo let go of Rukia's arm and she fell backwards on to the floor. Ichigo found this absolutely hilarious and burst out laughing, while Rukia was groaning and making angry faces at him as well as yelling at him.

* * *

**A/N**

Well how was it? I thought I would end the chapter on a happy note there. I just thought that they should eat ice cream together because ice cream just makes you happy. I mean I bet if all the world leaders got together and ate ice cream together, we'd have world peace! Ok well, probably not, but it couldn't hurt right?

Yachiru: TiRa-chan that's such a naïve idea

Me: I don't need to hear that coming from you! Besides don't you have to go give Kenpachi 'directions' or something…

Yachiru: nope he's just over there getting some cookies. (Points to Kenpachi eating cookies)

Me: Hey, those are my cookies! Kenpachi stop eating my cookies!

Kenpachi: (gives intimidating glare) Oh is that a challenge? I heard you were a black belt…so looks like this'll be fun

Me: Eh? Umm I don't think we should fight…you can have the cookies!

Kenpachi: No, I'd rather fight! (Getting excited)

Me: …uhh, oh hey look its Ichigo! (Points in random direction and runs away)

Kenpachi: Where? C'mon lets fight Ichigo (runs in direction I pointed to)

Ichigo: (in his bedroom) hmm I have a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach.


	4. Rukia's 1st day of school

{{{Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Bleach, its characters, etc.}}}

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm glad that people were craving sundaes after this, haha. Anyways, I just got high on IchiRuki amvs (yes that is possible in my world) so I couldn't wait to write more of this story, homework can wait right? So on with the chapter!

**Chapter 4 Rukia's 1st day of school**

"Nope…it was in my bowl…so it's my territory!" Ichigo said in a mocking tone, making Rukia even more irked as she struggled to retrieve her arm and spoon. Suddenly Ichigo let go of Rukia's arm and she fell backwards on to the floor. Ichigo found this absolutely hilarious and burst out laughing, while Rukia was groaning and making angry faces at him as well as yelling at him.

OO-oo--OO-ooOO-ooOO-ooOO-oo-OO--oo-OO

There was a loud thud as Ichigo Kurosaki slid off the small living room couch he was sleeping on, and landed head first on to the hard wood ground. "Oww..." Ichigo muttered, as he sat up and glanced around lazily, rubbing his eyes. He momentarily looked at the silver clock that was hanging up on the wall across from him, and then did a double take, when he noticed he only had fifteen minutes until school started. He swore to himself, then quickly got up, and headed for his bedroom. He was almost to his door, when he stepped forward and his bare foot felt something warm and cushy underneath it. He slowly looked down and there was Rukia Kuchiki in her yellow pajamas with white bunnies on them. She was sleeping as soundly as ever, or that's what it seemed, because as soon as Ichigo lifted his foot off of her, she grabbed it. Ichigo wasn't expecting this, and fell over backwards.

"That was for last night." Rukia smirked, as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"Damn you…"Ichigo glared at the petite girl. "Speaking of last night…I can't believe no one else woke up from the loud noises you were making."

"I was the one who was making loud noises? You were the one who was-." Rukia paused when she heard some whispering and shuffling from the bathroom, which was right next to Ichigo's bedroom. Ichigo rolled his eyes, and walked over to the bathroom, and opened the door to see Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu inside.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!" Ichigo asked his family members.

"Well I have nothing to do with this…they were eavesdropping and they just grabbed me in to the bathroom." Karin stated, with an annoyed look on her face and headed for the kitchen, with an embarrassed Yuzu close behind.

"How dare you accuse us of something, when you were the one who was…well I can't say it in front of my cute innocent daughters…but you know very well what you did! Ichigo…you…you pervert! Daddy can't look you straight in the face anymore!" Isshin cried dramatically and ran off.

"_Like he's one to speak…"_ Ichigo thought to himself. "Who cares…I don't have time for this. I'm going to be late for school." Ichigo sighed.

"School is starting soon? Why didn't you tell me Ichigo?!" Rukia gasped. "I have to go get ready!"

"Wait…I needed to get my…uniform…" Ichigo tried to say, but it was too late, Rukia had already ran into his room and locked the door. "Wait a second…don't tell me…you're going to my school too?!"

"Well of course…where else am I going to go?" Rukia asked from inside Ichigo's room.

"To hell, that's where!" Ichigo shouted. At that comment, Rukia opened the door, and flashed a huge grin

"Sorry…I've already been there." She said, while still smiling brightly. "You should visit sometime." She added, then patted him on the side of his arm, and walked past him into the bathroom.

OO-oo--OO-ooOO-ooOO-ooOO-oo-OO--oo-OO

"Hey Ichigo…" Rukia started, while she and Ichigo were walking to school.

"Hm?" Ichigo responded.

"How late are we going to be for school?" Rukia asked.

"…Probably like twenty minutes…or something." Ichigo calculated, while looking at his watch.

"…We should run then…" Rukia explained, while attempting to get into a professional running position.

"What are you doing? Besides we don't need to run…we're already late anyways…" Ichigo mentioned.

"So? That doesn't mean we should be even more late!" Rukia exclaimed. "Come, let's go!" She grabbed his hand and started running…well attempting to run while dragging someone much bigger than her. "Hey why are you so slow?" Rukia asked from a few feet in front of Ichigo. Ichigo just rolled his eyes, and walked a bit faster to catch up to her, but Rukia sprinted ahead, making Ichigo go a bit faster, and this went on; it looked as if they were playing a very intense game of tag. "Haha is that all you got? My butler can run faster than that, and he's over 60!" Rukia laughed.

"When did this turn into a competition…and wait a second you have a butler?!" Ichigo questioned Rukia, while running alongside her.

"…Of course…and we also ate lunch with the queen every Saturday!" Rukia smiled sarcastically, and then ran ahead of Ichigo. Ichigo shook his head in disbelief, and then chased after her. When they finally got to the school grounds, Rukia ran past the building, since she didn't know where the school actually was. Ichigo reached out, and grabbed the top of her head and pulled her towards him.

"This is school…so stop freakin' running." Ichigo sighed, as he took his hand off Rukia's head.

"Oohhh…I see…" Rukia said in marvel, as she looked at the building. Ichigo just ignored Rukia's amazement, and started walking into the school, with Rukia following behind him.

OO-oo--OO-ooOO-ooOO-ooOO-oo-OO--oo-OO

As soon as Rukia and Ichigo entered the classroom, there were stares and murmurs all around. Since class had already started, everyone was already seated and the teacher was just looking at Ichigo and Rukia as well.

"Kurosaki, you're late for class. Oh, and who's this?" The teacher asked, as she noticed Rukia.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Rukia Kuchiki, the foreign exchange student." Rukia smiled sweetly, and curtsied. Ichigo just shook his head in disgust.

"_I can't believe she's pulling that act again…and what's with the always introducing herself as "the foreign exchange student." _Ichigo thought to himself, as he gave Rukia a shifty look.

"Kurosaki, you can stare at Kuchiki-san after class all you want, but for now please take your seat." The teacher told Ichigo with a dry expression. Ichigo just grumbled at her remark, but didn't say anything, as he made his way to his seat, trying to ignore snickers, and whispering from his classmates. "So Kuchiki-san, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" the teacher suggested.

"Of course! I would love to." Rukia told the teacher, and then turned to the class. "Hi everyone, it's so nice to meet you all. My name is Rukia Kuchiki, and I came all the way from England. I hope we can all get along!" Rukia smiled, with sparkles all around her. Ichigo just sighed to himself as everyone else was taken in by Rukia's dazzling aura, and sweet smile.

OO-oo--OO-ooOO-ooOO-ooOO-oo-OO--oo-OO

The last class before lunch had just ended, and Ichigo was getting up from his desk, when he heard someone shouting his name from across the classroom.

"Ichigooooo!" Keigo shouted as he ran up to Ichigo. Ichigo just stood there, then dodged Keigo as he lunged toward Ichigo. Keigo fell on the floor and quickly got up and shouted, "Ichigooo you traitor!"

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked, giving his frantic classmate a strange look.

"What do you mean what am I talking about?! How could you get a girlfriend without telling us?!" Keigo shouted and pointed at Ichigo accusingly, while Mizuiro just stood calmly next to Keigo.

"He means Kuchiki-san." Mizuiro added. Ichigo thought about what they were saying, and then glanced behind when he felt someone tap on his shoulder. Of course it had to be Rukia.

"What?" Ichigo asked as he looked at Rukia.

"You forgot your lunch this morning." Rukia stated as she handed him a bento.

"Oh yeah, thanks." Ichigo answered, as he took the bento, making Keigo gasp dramatically.

"Oh my God! She makes lunch for you!" Keigo shouted in shock. "I…I hate you Ichigo you big cheapskate!" He cried and ran out of the classroom.

"…What's he talking about?" Ichigo asked. "Yuzu made this bento, but I forgot it when we ran out of the house since we were late."

"We?" Mizuiro asked curiously.

"Ah no that's because…" Ichigo started to explain, but was interrupted when Keigo ran back into the classroom, and shouted,

"You're shacking up together?! You and Kuchiki-san?!" Keigo yelled so loud that the whole class started staring.

"Eh? Kurosaki and the new girl?" One guy whispered.

"Wow, I didn't know Kurosaki-kun was that kind of guy…I mean living together with a girl, when we're only in high school." A girl murmured to another girl. Ichigo just sighed in annoyance, and walked out of the classroom. Rukia, Keigo, Mizuiro, and Chad followed him out slowly. They all headed to the school roof, a place where the four guys usually ate lunch.

"Oh, so this is where you eat lunch?" Rukia asked as she looked around in awe.

"So you guys aren't dating?" Mizuiro asked Ichigo. Ichigo just nodded his head sideways, implying it was not true. "Oh I see…" Mizuiro smiled sneakily to himself. As they all sat down, Mizuiro sat right next to Rukia and smiled at her, Rukia was a little surprised at first, but smiled back at him as well. Ichigo glanced at them from the corner of his eye, and then took a sip of his drink.

"So Kuchiki-san, what's this about you living with Ichigo?" Mizuiro asked suddenly, causing Ichigo to cough on his drink.

"Oh what are you talking about? Kurosaki-kun and I just met!" Rukia laughed innocently. Ichigo just rolled his eyes, already used to her ridiculous acting.

"Oh I see." Mizuiro just smiled, but didn't say anything else. "Well I'm just going to go steal some of Asano-san's food."

"Mizuiro-kuuuun! Why are you calling me that again?! Hey wait don't steal my food!" Keigo shouted. Ichigo stared at the two and shook his head, then looked at Rukia and noticed she was having trouble with her juice box. She was holding the straw and the box, as if she was trying to find out what to do with them. Ichigo grabbed the straw and juice box, and stuck the straw in the straw hole, then handed it back to her.

"Ohh, so that's how it works!" Rukia exclaimed, clearly amazed.

"What, they didn't have juice boxes in England?" Ichigo asked puzzled by her amazement.

"Hmm, I don't know, they probably did…I don't really remember…"Rukia answered, taking a sip of her juice.

"What do you mean you don't remember? Weren't you just there two days ago?" Ichigo pointed out.

"Hmm…yeah I guess so." Rukia said uninterested. Ichigo gave her a strange look, but didn't say anything else.

OO-oo--OO-ooOO-ooOO-ooOO-oo-OO--oo-OO

After lunch ended, the five teens made their way back to class. As soon as they entered the room, one of their classmates, Orihime Inoue, appeared in front of them.

"H-Hi Kurosaki-kun!" She said, nervously and smiled.

"Oh it's just you Inoue…" Ichigo answered.

"Hey is that the way you talk to girls?" Tatsuki appeared from behind Orihime and put an arm around her best friend.

"Oh Tatsuki as well…" Ichigo said.

"Hey Ichigo why'd you stop?" Rukia peeked out from behind Ichigo to see Orihime and Tatsuki.

"Oh hi, I'm Inoue Orihime. It's nice to meet you." Orihime smiled at Rukia. Rukia was a bit taken aback. She had never had any friends that were girls, or really socialized with any females at all, so this was a new experience for her.

"H-Hi." Rukia smiled back, regaining her composure. "I'm Kuchiki Rukia. It's nice to meet you too." Rukia curtsied awkwardly, making Orihime giggle.

"Hey what's wrong with you?" Ichigo asked Rukia as he gave her a weird look.

"W-What do you mean what's wrong?! There's nothing wrong with me. I'm perfectly fine." Rukia stood up straight again and smoothed down her skirt.

"Tch yeah right…you'll never be perfectly fine…or even fine for that matter." Ichigo muttered.

"What was that? You're one to speak! Always walking around with that glare on your face! Seriously I'm surprised people don't think you're some kind of angry psychopath!" Rukia shouted.

"Shut up! You shouldn't speak either because…because…you sleep in those stupid bunny pajamas! Yeah that's right even though you were only wearing them for a short time I saw them!" Ichigo pointed out with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"What's wrong with bunnies?! Huh? You got a problem with bunnies do you, crazy psycho guy?!" Rukia gave Ichigo a disgusted look.

"Gah! Stop freakin' calling me that! I don't have a problem with bunnies!" Ichigo glared at Rukia. "Jeez do you have an obsession with bunnies or something…"

"N-No! Why would I have an obsession with-." Rukia tried to defend herself, but Ichigo cut her off.

"Oh look at me, I'm Rukia and I'm obsessed with stupid little bunny rabbits!" Ichigo started mocking Rukia. Rukia was heating up with anger and eventually lost it, and kicked Ichigo in the…well in a place a male doesn't want to be kicked in. Ichigo was caught off guard and fell forward, when Rukia caught the top half off his body and dragged him out of the classroom. The rest of their classmates just stared in astonishment.

"Did that just happen…?" Keigo asked, actually at a loss for words.

"I believe so…" Mizuiro answered.

* * *

**A/N**

Well I thought I'd just end it there. So how was it so far? Please let me know what you think, I absolutely love reviews. (Smiles and points at the review button) Oh yeah if any of you have seen the latest bleach ending from the anime, where Rukia and Ichigo hold hands, well I was kind of trying to incorporate that into the scene where they were running to school, you know with Ichigo chasing after Rukia…but they didn't hold hands though…hmm maybe I just don't know what I'm talking about (laughs awkwardly)

Yachiru: You're wasting people's time TiRa-chan; just end your boring A/N already.

Me: …ok fine...sorry for my rambling, until next time! (Waves at readers)


	5. Making Saturday plans

{{{Disclaimer: For the Fifth time, I don't own Bleach, its characters, etc.}}}

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I got a couple people saying that the characters were spot on! I'm so happy to hear that, since that was what I was trying really hard to do. So thanks for telling me, it really made me happy. Everyone gets cookies now! (Throws imaginary cookies at readers) Well I don't really have anything more to say so I'll just get on with the story.

**Chapter 5 Making Saturday Plans**

"Oh look at me, I'm Rukia and I'm obsessed with stupid little bunny rabbits!" Ichigo started mocking Rukia. Rukia was heating up with anger and eventually lost it, and kicked Ichigo in the…well in a place a male doesn't want to be kicked in. Ichigo was caught off guard and fell forward, when Rukia caught the top half off his body and dragged him out of the classroom. The rest of their classmates just stared in astonishment.

"Did that just happen…?" Keigo asked, actually at a loss for words.

"I believe so…" Mizuiro answered.

OO-oo--OO-ooOO-ooOO-ooOO-oo-OO--oo-OO

Rukia dragged the semi-conscious Ichigo outside of the classroom and into a small lot outside at the back of the school. She placed him down on the ground, and then leaned her back against the school building's wall beside him. Ichigo fully regained consciousness and sat up and looked around.

"…W-what the hell…?" Ichigo started, "What is this place, and why'd you kick me?!"

"It's because…you were insulting bunnies Ichigo. Those who insult bunnies will pay the price." Rukia stated darkly.

"Ok…you're insane…but seriously why'd you have to drag me out of the classroom, like you were taking a hostage or something?" Ichigo sighed

"So the teacher wouldn't see." Rukia responded matter-of-factly.

"Y-You're the worst…" Ichigo muttered as he gave Rukia a look of disgust.

"What? I did it for your sake, I mean think about it," Rukia started, as she took out a sketch pad, and started drawing on it. "If the teacher came in at that moment, we would probably both get questioned for it. Not to mention the fact that I could probably convince the teacher that you were sexually harassing me and I was using self defense. So basically you would be the only one getting in trouble." Rukia finished with a humorously poorly done drawing of the teacher, who looked like an angry squirrel, torturing Ichigo, who looked like a sad bear with orange hair. Ichigo stared at the drawings for a second.

"You know those drawing really suck right?" He commented while pointing to Rukia's drawing. Rukia didn't respond with words, and instead decided to kick Ichigo in the stomach, causing him to fall down. She then proceeded to tie him up and draw on his face with a black marker. "What the hell are you doing you crazy bitch?!" Ichigo struggled with the ropes tied around his wrists. "Where the hell did you get that rope from anyway?!" Rukia just smirked evilly, while drawing a curly mustache on Ichigo's face.

OO-oo--OO-ooOO-ooOO-ooOO-oo-OO--oo-OO

"K-Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san have been gone for quite a while now." Orihime mentioned, with a concerned look on her face. "I wonder if something happened…"

"I'm sure they're fine, I mean what could happen to them anyways?" Her best friend Tatsuki explained.

"Well they could be passionately making out right at this second." Mizuiro stated calmly, making everyone stare at him in shock.

"Why would they be doing that?!" Keigo gasped dramatically. "Besides Kuchiki-san just kicked Ichigo in the-."

"Well it's time for chemistry class, so I'll be going." Mizuiro interrupted Keigo as he walked out of the classroom. Tatsuki and Keigo looked at Mizuiro strangely, while Orihime kept thinking about Ichigo and Rukia.

OO-oo--OO-ooOO-ooOO-ooOO-oo-OO--oo-OO

"Damn it Rukia! Do you know how long it took to wipe off all that freakin' ink you put on my face!" Ichigo said, angrily at Rukia, as the twosome made their way to their next class.

"Well you were asking for it! Insulting my hard work…" Rukia replied, making Ichigo roll his eyes.

"Now we're late for class again." Ichigo sighed, as he glanced at his watch. When they finally made it to class, the teacher scolded Ichigo for being late, but let Rukia off the hook, since it was her first day.

OO-oo--OO-ooOO-ooOO-ooOO-oo-OO--oo-OO

The final bell rang, marking the end of school, as students shuffled around to collect their bags, and catch up with their friends. Ichigo stood up from his desk, picked up his bag, and was making his way to the exit, when he heard his name being called. He turned around to see Orihime standing there smiling.

"Oh Inoue…what's up?" Ichigo asked.

"U-um Kurosaki-kun…I was just wondering if y-you wanted to…" Orihime was blushing furiously now. However being as clueless as he was, Ichigo just stared at her with a confused expression.

"If I wanted to what?" He asked.

"Umm…g-get your bag fixed!" Orihime blurted out. Ichigo gave her a weird look, then looked at his book bag, and noticed there were thread coming loose and a small rip on it.

"_These must have been from that last time that I had that fight with that gang…"_ Ichigo thought to himself. "Uh thanks for telling me Inoue." Ichigo told the auburn haired girl, and then turned around to leave.

"Uh w-wait Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime yelled after him, when Ichigo turned around again she continued. "I-I know someone who can fix it…I mean if you want."

"Oh, uh sure thanks." Ichigo said, and then followed Orihime to the arts and crafts clubroom. When they got there, there was someone else in the room as well. He looked like he was seriously concentrated on whatever it was that he was doing.

"That's him! His name's Ishida-kun. He's in my crafts club." Orihime smiled, as she gestured towards Ishida from the entrance. She walked in to greet him, and Ichigo followed her in. "Hi Ishida-kun!"

"Oh h-hello Inoue-san." Ishida said, quite surprised, as he pushed his glasses higher up on the bridge of his nose.

"This is Kurosaki-kun, and we were wondering if you could fix his bag." Orihime explained.

"Uh…hey…you know you don't have to if you don't want to…" Ichigo told Ishida, who just gave the orange haired teen a dull expression.

"Let me see it." Ishida gestured towards the brown book bag. Ichigo handed it to the darker haired boy, who examined it carefully for several minutes. He then got out a needle and dark brown thread, and started fixing the bag in a rather showy and dramatic display. Less than ten minutes later, Ishida announced he was finished. He gave Ichigo back the bag. The hole was sewn shut, and the thread was in order, but it had a large dark colored cross sewn on it and a label that read 'Property of Ishida Uryuu, Quincy Sewing co.'

"The hell is this? I just wanted you to sew up the hole!" Ichigo asked, staring at the bag in amazement.

"Please…are you serious? That bag needed much more than just sewing up a hole." Ishida explained in a matter-of-fact tone

"Why you…and why does it say property of Ishida Uryuu? This is my bag!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"If you were going to complain about everything, then why did you even come and ask for it to be fixed?" Ishida asked, calmly, but was clearly irritated.

"Ah forget this, I'm going home." Ichigo sighed. "See ya Inoue."

"I'll walk out with you Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime said, and then turned to Ishida. "Thank you for fixing the bag Ishida-kun!"

"Its fine, I don't mind." Ishida stated, and adjusted his glasses again. Orihime smiled, and quickly followed Ichigo out of the classroom.

OO-oo--OO-ooOO-ooOO-ooOO-oo-OO--oo-OO

Ichigo and Orihime were making their way out of the school building, when Ichigo noticed someone standing at the entrance gate of the school. An image of Rukia flashed in his mind.

"_Nah it couldn't be...she would have found her way back home by now…" _Ichigo thought to himself. Meanwhile, Orihime was extremely nervous and didn't know what to say, as she looked at the ground as they walked. They were almost near the gates now, and Ichigo could swear it was Rukia who was standing there. Finally Orihime worked up the courage to begin a conversation, but was interrupted by Ichigo.

"Rukia! What are you still doing here?!" He yelled out at her, making the short girl turn around.

"Oh hey what's up?" Rukia said casually.

"Don't you 'hey what's up?' me! What the hell are you still doing here? Why didn't you go home already?!" Ichigo asked, in an irritated tone.

"How could you expect me to know the way home already?! I just moved here!" Rukia responded, just as angrily.

"U-Um…sorry to interrupt, but I'll just be heading home then…" Orihime said nervously, as she backed away from the two.

"Oh Inoue! It's ok, you don't have to leave." Rukia smiled. "It's not your fault that this guy's a grumpy young fellow!" Rukia patted Ichigo on the back, rather hard. Ichigo sent a glare Rukia's way.

"Well, we'll see you later Inoue." Ichigo said to Orihime, than looked to Rukia. "C'mon you hopeless disaster, let's go."

"Hey why are you calling me a hopeless disaster?! I just got here, how am I supposed to know where home is?!" Rukia yelled at him, and then turned to Orihime. "Are you sure we shouldn't walk home with you Inoue?"

"Ah, n-no it's ok, Kuchiki-san! My house isn't far from here! Well I'll see you both later!" Orihime smiled and waved, then turned around and left. Ichigo and Rukia watched her leave, and then turned around to make their way home.

OO-oo--OO-ooOO-ooOO-ooOO-oo-OO--oo-OO

"So, I thought today went pretty well." Rukia said, as Ichigo opened the front door to the Kurosaki residence.

"Well good for you." Ichigo replied, sarcastically, as they both went inside. As soon as they entered the living room, there was a loud shout.

"Surprise!" Isshin jumped out from behind the couch and yelled. Then he lunged for Ichigo, who kicked his dad away. "Ah I see you are getting better at self-defense Ichigo! Well of course our training has paid off!" Isshin said boastfully. Ichigo just rolled his eyes at the comment, and then noticed that his house had streamers and party decorations everywhere.

"What's with the decorations?" Ichigo asked.

"They're for Rukia-chan's first day of school celebration of course!" Isshin stated matter-of-factly.

"What the hell kind of reason is that to celebrate?!" Ichigo questioned his father annoyingly.

"Oh my, father, you shouldn't have!" Rukia smiled, pretending to be bashful.

"I…I was called father!" Isshin cried in happiness, and then ran to his poster to tell his deceased wife about the news. Ichigo just sighed, used to the insanity of his family, and Rukia's acting by now. He glanced in her direction, and noticed that she was still smiling and had a look that he'd never seen before…she had a soft almost gentle look on her face.

_"She's actually…seriously…happy?" _Ichigo thought to himself, as he studied her face. Then he smiled to himself and thought, "_I guess she's not that bad after all…"_

OO-oo--OO-ooOO-ooOO-ooOO-oo-OO--oo-OO

Later that evening, Ichigo was sitting at his desk in his room doing his homework, while Rukia was lying on his bed flipping through a magazine.

"Hey…didn't you get any homework?" Ichigo asked.

"Nope…the teacher said since it was my first day, they didn't think it would be fair. Plus it's the weekend so they thought I should spend this time getting to know Japan better." Rukia answered while turning a page of the magazine. "So is this the kind of thing people in Japan wear?" Rukia asked as she showed Ichigo the magazine she was looking at, which had a picture of a man with spiky black hair and a tattoo of the number 69 on one side of his face and scars on the other side. He was wearing a black kimono with the sleeves ripped off, a black choker and arm band, and was holding a sheathed sword by his side.

"No this is a cosplay magazine…why would anyone walk around wearing something like that anyways…" Ichigo responded as he looked at the magazine. "Where'd you get this from anyways?"

"I found it at school." Rukia told him.

"So you just took it? What if it belonged to someone?" Ichigo sighed.

"Well I don't think they wanted it anymore because it was in the recycling bin." Rukia explained.

"…So you just went searching in the recycling bin? What are you, a raccoon?" Ichigo joked sarcastically. Rukia just rolled her eyes and ignored him, then saw an ad for a store that was having an early bird sale on everything Chappy on Saturday. Rukia gasped excitedly, causing Ichigo to turn around from his homework and stare at her. "What happened?" He asked.

"N-Nothing…" Rukia murmured, while looking away. Ichigo stood up from his desk, and looked over Rukia's shoulder to see what she was looking at. Rukia tried to use her arms to cover the magazine, but it didn't work because Ichigo saw the Chappy ad

"Eh…so you like that thing huh?" Ichigo looked at the magazine closer.

"I-It's not a thing…its Chappy!" Rukia responded. "Do you know where this store is? I want to go and get some stuff on Saturday." Ichigo looked at the address, and thought to himself.

"I've never been there before…So I don't know..." Ichigo said. "Well good luck finding it." He said, and then walked back to his desk, when Isshin burst through the door.

"Nooo!" He shouted.

"What the hell are you doing Oyaji?" Ichigo asked, slightly shocked.

"Ichigo can I talk to you outside for a second…" Isshin said. Ichigo looked at his father strangely, but followed him outside of his room. "You have to go with Rukia-chan to that store on Saturday." Isshin explained to Ichigo after Ichigo had shut his bedroom door, leaving Rukia alone inside.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"Because, while you distract Rukia during the day, we can get the house ready for her surprise welcoming party." Isshin told his son in a hushed tone.

"What are you talking about? I thought you told her today was her first day of school celebration party or something like that…" Ichigo pointed out, giving his father a puzzled look.

"Well, that's because you and Rukia-chan came in right when we were setting up the decorations, and we want this to be a surprise so I had to make something up!" Isshin clarified.

"Oh I see…" Ichigo said, and then looked away. "So all I have to do is keep her busy…right?"

"Just until 4:30 in the afternoon." Isshin added.

"That's like the whole freakin day! What am I supposed to do with her for that long?!" Ichigo grumbled.

"Well this way you'll get to know each other better." Isshin smiled slyly, and nudged Ichigo. "You get what I'm saying Ichigo? This is your chance for manhood! You should feel honored that I'm letting you date one of my sweet innocent daughters!"

"You made that sound really wrong…well whatever…" Ichigo sighed, and then went back in his room. Rukia looked up as he entered, then looked back down at whatever she was reading. Ichigo avoided Rukia's eyes as he asked, "So um what was the address of that store again?"

* * *

**A/N**

Well that's it for this chapter. What did you think? As you know, and if you don't know already, I love reviews, so feel free to write one (points at review button). Oh and could you guys tell who was in the cosplay magazine that Rukia was looking at? If you don't I'll smack you silly, because you shouldn't call yourself a bleach fan! Haha just kidding! Well before Yachiru interrupts me, I'll end this A/N, oh and I hope those who have mothers treated them well this mother's day, but like my mother and sister say, "everyday is mother's day."


	6. Ichigo and Rukia's Saturday date

{{For the 6th time, I don't own bleach}}

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews, they really encourage me to keep writing. Well I don't have anything more to say so on with the story!

**Chapter 6 Ichigo and Rukia's Saturday "Date"**

Ichigo sighed, and then went back in his room. Rukia looked up as he entered, then looked back down at whatever she was reading. Ichigo avoided Rukia's eyes as he asked, "So um what was the address of that store again?"

OO-oo--OO-ooOO-ooOO-ooOO-oo-OO--oo-OO

The next morning came, which was a Saturday, and the sky was bright blue, with barely a cloud in the sky. The sun was shining brightly, as a sleeping Ichigo turned away from the sunlight that was pouring in through his window and on to his face. He snuggled his pillow that was next to him more, then he felt his pillow shift. Ichigo opened his eyes slightly and felt his pillow move, and then realized that his pillow wasn't a pillow at all! It was none other than Renji! No just kidding it was Rukia! Right at that moment, Rukia woke up, her eyes slightly ajar, but then saw Ichigo. They both, with looks of shock, got off the bed in an embarrassed flurry.

"W-What the hell?!" They both shouted while pointing at each other and blushing.

"What the hell were you doing in my bed?!" Ichigo asked, clearly flabbergasted by this whole event.

"I was sleeping! What were you doing?!" Rukia replied, equally as stunned.

"So was I!" Ichigo responded, still in freak out mode.

"Ok, let's calm down, and think this over rationally." Rukia said, as she took a deep breath.

"O-ok fine, so I went to sleep in my bed at around 11:30 last night." Ichigo explained. "Where were you that time?"

"I was already asleep at that time, in your bed. By the way, I thought it was agreed that I was sleeping in your bed, and you were sleeping on the couch in the living room." Rukia pointed out.

"…Well I forgot ok? Geez why'd you have to be so freaking tiny, I couldn't even see that you were in my bed already…" Ichigo muttered loudly.

"Well it's your fault! Where exactly did you think I was at the time?!" Rukia asked, angrily.

"I don't know! I wasn't thinking about that, I was just tired and wanted to sleep." Ichigo responded.

"Well it's not like anything happened…" Rukia said a bit embarrassed.

"…Yeah so let's just forget it ever happened." Ichigo sighed, as Rukia nodded in agreement. "Oh and we probably shouldn't tell anyone about this either…you know how people take things the wrong way."

"Yeah, I got it…besides why would I want to tell people about this?" Rukia said nonchalantly, making Ichigo grumble. "Well we better get ready to go because the sale starts in fifteen minutes!" Rukia exclaimed and then rushed out of the room.

OO-oo--OO-ooOO-ooOO-ooOO-oo-OO--oo-OO

"…do you even know where we're going?" Ichigo asked Rukia and then yawned, as the two made their way to the store that was hosting the Chappy early bird sale.

"Of course I know! It's right over there." Rukia responded and then gestured towards a slightly run down looking shack like shop, with a sign that read Urahara's Shop.

"Are you sure? This place's a dump." Ichigo commented.

"Well that's what it says in the magazine's ad, besides there's a sign over there that says something about a Chappy sale." Rukia explained, as they walked over to the front of the store. They heard some talking coming from the side of the store, and walked towards the source of the talking, to see two small kids, one, a boy, with spiky red hair, and the other, a girl, a little taller than the boy, had black hair in pig tails. The girl was trying to sweep, while the boy was hitting the girl with his broom. Ichigo and Rukia just stared at the pair, for a few seconds, until they noticed the newcomers standing and watching them.

"Ah! Customers! We have customers!" The boy shouted, and then ran into the store to announce the news. The girl, Uru, bowed towards Ichigo and Rukia, and then followed the boy, Jinta into the store. Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other, shrugged and walked into the store as well.

OO-oo--OO-ooOO-ooOO-ooOO-oo-OO--oo-OO

Isshin yawned loudly and rose out of bed and stretched his arms. Then the thought dawned on him…he didn't invite anyone to Rukia's surprise welcoming party! There would be no guests! In a panicked flurry, he ran out of his room and into the kitchen to see his two daughters. Yuzu was making breakfast and Karin was sitting at the kitchen table unwinding a streamer roll to hang up around the house as a part of the party decorations.

"Mou…Otou-san, you woke up so late, you have to help us put up the decorations." Yuzu told her father.

"Um…I'm sorry about that but…did you by any chance invite anyone to the party?" Isshin asked his daughters sheepishly.

"What are you getting at Oyaji? You were the one who planned this whole thing and you didn't even invite anyone?!" Karin shouted at her father.

"I-I'm sorry! I'll just phone up Ichigo and ask him to invite his friends. There problem solved! And if that doesn't work…I'll just have to go and find some cute high school girls and-." Isshin was interrupted by a kick in the shin from Karin. "Well…I'll go call him now…" Isshin announced while limping to a nearby chair. He took the white house phone and dialed Ichigo's cell phone number.

OO-oo--OO-ooOO-ooOO-ooOO-oo-OO--oo-OO

"This is…" Rukia started, "Sooo cute!" She exclaimed while hugging a large 'life sized' Chappy doll. Ichigo just sat down on a pink Chappy chair that was nearby and waited for Rukia to finish hugging and cuddling with every piece of Chappy merchandise in the store. Ichigo heard his phone ring, so he took it out and answered it.

"Hello? What do you want Oyaji?" Ichigo asked.

"Hello, dear son of mine! Are you having a great time on your date?" Isshin responded, gleefully.

"I'm hanging up now." Ichigo sighed

"No wait! Ok well the thing is…I kind of maybe sort of…forgot to invite anyone to the party…" Isshin explained meekly.

"You did what?!" Ichigo responded angrily, causing Rukia to look his way. Ichigo cleared his throat, and then stepped out of the store to continue his conversation. "You didn't invite anyone?!"

"Well…I kind of got so excited that I forgot!" Isshin laughed, as if the whole thing was a joke, making Ichigo grumble in annoyance. "So could you just invite your friends?"

"Tch…fine…but it's too sudden, no one's even gonna' to show up." Ichigo told his dad.

"Ok thanks Ichigo! Have fun on your date with Rukia-chan!" Isshin exclaimed, and then hung up.

_"Jeez…the baka oyaji…I guess I'll have to phone…Chad, Keigo and Mizuiro…I guess Tatsuki too…do I even know any other phone numbers…?" _Ichigo thought to himself, while he looked through the phone numbers on his cell phone. He looked up to see Rukia was talking to a man with messy blonde hair, a striped hat, and clog sandals. Ichigo gave the man a strange look, and walked toward them. He cleared his throat to let them know he was there. Rukia and the man finally noticed him.

"What is it Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Oh hello customer-san, will you be paying for this merchandise with cash or check? I apologize, we don't take credit cards." The man smiled mysteriously.

"…What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked the man.

"Well you're going to have to pay for these things one way or another…" the man explained matter-of-factly while gesturing towards the items in Rukia's shopping basket.

"I'm going to be paying for these…after all they are mine." Rukia pointed out. The man gave a strange look to Rukia, then glanced at Ichigo, and then smiled to himself. Just then, they heard a women's voice from the back room of the store.

"Kisuke...we're out of bread…" The woman came out from the back room and said. She was quite attractive and had dark purple hair, and dark skin. The man turned around to see her. When the woman noticed Ichigo and Rukia, she smiled and said, "Oh so these are the 'customers' I've been hearing so much about huh?" Ichigo and Rukia gave the woman strange looks, not understanding what she meant.

"Ah, yes…" Kisuke responded to the woman, and then turned to Ichigo and Rukia. "Well then, will that be cash or check?

OO-oo--OO-ooOO-ooOO-ooOO-oo-OO--oo-OO

"That was weird…" Ichigo sighed, after he and Rukia had left the store.

"Yeah, but at least I got all this great Chappy stuff!" Rukia exclaimed happily. "Well we should probably get home now."

"Uh...yeah, but first…" Ichigo tried to think of something, than saw a diner, near to where they were, it had the words, Hollow Diner in neon red letters on the front of the building "How about we eat breakfast?" He suggested. Rukia gave him a shifty look, but heard her stomach grumble, and agreed. When they went inside, they saw two guys standing behind a wooden podium, one of them was pale, dark haired and had green eyes, the other, was taller, and had blue hair and blue eyes. They were both sporting the diner's uniform, white shirts, black trousers, and a black tie.

"How many?" The black haired one asked, in a serious tone, without even bothering to greet them, or have friendly customer service.

"Uh, 2." Ichigo responded. The blue haired one glanced at his computer, for about two minutes.

"There's no space, leave." The blue haired guy said, in a rude tone.

"What the hell?" Ichigo asked, annoyed. "How can you just tell your freaking customers to leave? Besides there's a seat right there!" Ichigo pointed to an empty booth table.

"Oh…you want to start something?" The blue haired man replied angrily.

"Calm down Ichigo!" Rukia reprimanded.

"Oh so you want to start with me too, huh?" The man focused his attention on Rukia now. She was about to say something back, when a woman came, with chocolate brown skin, and blonde hair, and told the two men that they had empty seats available. The blue haired man muttered something under his breath, while the dark haired man told Ichigo and Rukia to follow him to their seats in a grim manner. Ichigo and Rukia followed the black haired man, whose name tag read Ulquiorra. They sat down at their table, and Ulquiorra handed them their menus, and left.

"Tch…what kind of service is this?" Ichigo muttered.

"Yeah I know…but you can't just start a fight anywhere you go Ichigo…how stupid are you?" Rukia said and shrugged her shoulders in a mocking fashion, earning her a glare from him. They continued looking at their menus, when Ichigo said,

"I'll be right back." and then headed for the bathroom. He walked and walked, but couldn't find the bathroom; he saw a little girl with green hair, in a waitress's uniform passing by. _"Why the hell is a kid working here?_" Ichigo wondered to himself, but nodded it off for now. "Um excuse me, where's the rest room?" He asked.

"The restroom? Oh it's this way." Nel, as it said on her name tag, explained, and Ichigo followed her.

"This is the girl's bathroom!" Ichigo exclaimed, in an irritated tone.

"Yes, that's right." Nel agreed, as if she didn't do anything wrong.

"I was kind of hoping for the men's bathroom." Ichigo sighed.

"Oh Ok, Nel will lead you there." She said, and then tripped on the wet hard floor.

"You ok?" Ichigo asked, lending her a hand. "It looked like that hurt…"

"Nel is a masochist after all, so this kind of pain is good for me." Nel smiled.

"What kind of things is this kid spouting out to a random stranger, let alone a customer?!" Ichigo replied in shock.

"Well it's ok, we're not strangers since you know Nel's name." Nel explained, happily.

"Oh…well my name's Ichigo—wait why am I buying into this?!" Ichigo sighed. "Seriously, do you really know where the men's bathroom is?"

"Of course Nel knows Itsygo! It's right this way." Nel announced.

"_Itsygo? Is that supposed to be my name?"_ Ichigo thought to himself, while shaking his head. Nel actually led him to the bathroom, the men's bathroom this time. "Well thanks." Ichigo said.

"Sure Itsygo!" Nel said, enthusiastically. Ichigo went into the bathroom and opened up his cell phone, and dialed Mizuiro's number.

OO-oo--OO-ooOO-ooOO-ooOO-oo-OO--oo-OO

Shortly after, Ichigo returned to his table, and Rukia looked up at him.

"What took you so long?" Rukia asked.

"Long story…" Ichigo sighed. Rukia was going to say something when, their waitress came up to them, it was Nel.

"Hello, Nel will be your server today." She smiled, sweetly, "Ah Itsygo!" Nel got excited and leaped towards Ichigo, hugging him.

"N-Nel!" Ichigo tried to pull Nel off of him. Then noticed Rukia staring at him with a confused expression. "Ah Rukia this is Nel…she's the long story."

"Oh...well hi, my name's Rukia." Rukia smiled at Nel, but Nel didn't smile back. She gave Rukia a shifty look, and held on tighter to Ichigo. "Umm…" Rukia didn't know why, but for some reason it didn't seem like Nel liked her very much.

"What's wrong with you?" Ichigo asked Nel.

"Nothing…" Nel said, while still holding onto Ichigo protectively, and staring at Rukia. So, what do you want to order Itsygo?"

"Uh yeah, I'll have just have some orange juice." Ichigo answered.

"And I'll have some milk." Rukia answered.

"Sure, Nel'll be right out with those." She smiled, mostly at Ichigo, though. When she left, it was silent. Ichigo and Rukia looked through their menus.

"So...what're you getting?" Ichigo asked.

"Hmm…don't know yet, you?" Rukia replied, concentrating on her menu.

"Me neither…" Ichigo responded, just as Nel came back with their drinks. She placed them down , and asked Ichigo what he wanted to order.

"Hmm I don't know yet, still deciding…what about you Rukia?" He asked, looking at Rukia.

"I think I'll have the—."

"I'll just come back then." Nel interrupted and left.

"Hey I want to order something though!" Rukia responded, while reaching out her hand in the direction Nel left. "Maybe she didn't hear me…" Rukia sighed.

OO-oo--OO-ooOO-ooOO-ooOO-oo-OO--oo-OO

After they finally finished their meal, and were leaving Nel called out to Ichigo. "Itsygo! Don't leave!" She cried.

"Uh...but don't you still have to work?" He asked.

"Who cares about that! Nel wants to come with Itsygo!" Nel shouted.

"I promise I'll come by and see you ok?" Ichigo assured her, and patted her head. Rukia watched the two and smiled. Then they left the restaurant, and were walking on the side walk.

"So which way's home?" Rukia asked, looking around.

"Uh it's this way." Ichigo lied, pointing to a random direction. As they walked, Ichigo subtly glanced at his watch which read 11:17 am. He sighed and thought to himself, "_Great…still like 5 hours left." _They walked for what seemed like half an hour, and Rukia was becoming suspicious.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Rukia asked, giving Ichigo a shifty look.

"Of course we are…are you doubting me?" Ichigo asked, feigning hurt.

"Yes…yes I am. I'm pretty sure it doesn't take half an hour to get to your house from where we were." Rukia calculated.

"Well...this is the long way…so just shut up and keep walking." Ichigo explained, not knowing what excuse to make. They walked to a park like area, and noticed someone up ahead, holding grocery bags. When they got closer they could see that it was Orihime.

"Ah Kurosaki-kun! Kuchiki-san" Orihime waved. They went up to her. "What are you guys doing? Taking a walk?" Orihime asked.

"No actually we're going home." Rukia answered.

"Eh? You mean together?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah, cause Rukia lives at my house." Ichigo explained.

"O-Oh…" Orihime answered, slightly shocked by this. "But isn't your house the other way Kurosaki-kun?"

"Uh about that! No its, well, actually, can I talk to you for a second Inoue." Ichigo said, then looked at Rukia. "Go away for a second." He said and pushed Rukia's head.

"Hey! You can't order me around!" Rukia exclaimed, protecting her head from another attack.

"Just go! Oh look there's one of those cart things that sells ice cream. Go get some!" Ichigo ordered Rukia, while gesturing towards the ice cream cart.

"But we just ate a while ago." Rukia mentioned. Ichigo looked at Rukia with an annoyed expression, and she looked at him just the same.

"Ano…" Orihime interrupted Ichigo and Rukia's staring contest.

"Just put in some ear plugs or something then!" Ichigo finally said, well more like shouted.

"And where would I get ear plugs from?!" Rukia asked, just as angry. Ichigo looked down, and saw some pebbles. He picked up two of them.

"Here I've got some ear plugs right here." Ichigo said with an evil grin while holding the two small stones and walking towards Rukia. Rukia backed away.

"W-What do you think you're doing with those rocks Ichigo?" Rukia asked, backing away at a steady pace, eyes wide. They both stopped, then Rukia turned around and sprinted away as fast as she could with Ichigo right behind her.

"Come here Rukia!" Ichigo shouted. "I've got your ear plugs!"

"Get away from me Ichigo!" Rukia yelled, trying to escape his wrath.

"Ano…" Orihime tried again, but to no avail. It seemed as if Ichigo and Rukia had forgotten she was there. She stood and watched them, a small pain panging in her heart.

OO-oo--OO-ooOO-ooOO-ooOO-oo-OO--oo-OO

About half an hour later, Ichigo and Rukia were collapsed on the green grass, breathing hard.

"You were actually scared that I was going to stick those rocks in your ears!" Ichigo chuckled.

"Was not!" Rukia defended, "But you had this freaky look on your face like you were going to molest a small child or something…"

"Oh, so you thought I'd molest you?" Ichigo joked, as they both sat up.

"Shut up…" Rukia punched his arm, then glanced around and asked, "Where'd Inoue go?" Ichigo suddenly stood up and ran, hoping to find Orihime before Rukia could come, so he could ask her to come to Rukia's party. He ran awhile, until he saw Orihime sitting at a park bench, waiting. As Ichigo made his way towards her, she stood up.

"Ah Kurosaki-kun! Where's Kuchiki-san?" Orihime asked.

"She's back there. "Ichigo panted, and pointed in the opposite direction. "Ok I gotta ask you this before she comes back…"

"Eh?" Orihime blushed.

"Can I have your phone number?" Ichigo asked, making Orihime blush even more.

"M-My phone number?!" A blushing Orihime gasped, her heart was beating super fast.

"Yeah…please?" Ichigo requested, completely oblivious to her reaction

"S-Sure, I'll type it into your phone." Orihime blushed and took Ichigo's phone and entered her number, just as Rukia returned. "W-Why did you want my number though Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo noticed Rukia coming closer.

"Uh, I'll text you about it." Was his response, as he glanced at Rukia.

"Ichigo you fool! Why'd you just take off like that?!" Rukia shouted at him. Ichigo just smirked at Rukia.

OO-oo--OO-ooOO-ooOO-ooOO-oo-OO--oo-OO

When Orihime said good bye to Ichigo and Rukia, she got a text from Ichigo.

**Ichigo:** "My dad's setting up this surprise welcoming party for Rukia today at 4:30. Can you come?"

Orihime read the message, and felt happy, but at the same time disappointed, since he went through all the trouble for Rukia, and not just because he wanted to talk to Orihime. She quickly waved away the feeling, and replied to the message.

**Orihime:** Sure, I'd love to come! Thanks for inviting me :)

When Ichigo got the message, he made a checklist in his head. "_Ok, so Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Keigo, Chad and Inoue…and that's pretty much all the people I know…hmm...maybe I should ask them to invite more people." _He pondered over this, as they walked.

"So where exactly are we going? Rukia asked him. "When are we going to actually go home?

"We are going home!" Ichigo explained, "Geez…why are you so eager to get home anyways?"

"No reason…" Was Rukia's reply. She kept thinking of the package that Byakuya had given her before she left England. She never got a chance to open it with all that happened so far, and was planning to open it right after they got home from the store. "So...what would you do if you suddenly got the job of saving people's life?" Rukia asked randomly. Ichigo looked at her strangely.

"Why are you suddenly asking such a question?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know…lack of a better talking topic." Rukia answered. "Just answer the question.

"I don't know…I mean I'm not just some righteous idiot who'd go around saving people I don't even know…" Ichigo responded.

"Hmm really?" Rukia mused. They suddenly heard a scream, and turned around. There was a little boy, he had his foot stuck in a crack in the middle of the road, and there was a car with a drunken driver inside going berserk heading straight for the kid, who was screaming for help. However no one else was around, Ichigo stared in shock, ready to make his move.

"Eh…but I thought you didn't save people you don't even know." Rukia pointed out.

"Are you kidding me?! I'm not just going to stand around and watch if it's happening right in front of my face!" Ichigo shouted as he ran towards the scene. The kid was crying, trying to pull his leg out from the road. Ichigo ran to him, just as the car was heading straight for them, showing no signs of braking anytime soon. Ichigo pulled the boy's leg, but it was stuck. Ichigo's heart was beating faster, glancing quickly from where the car was to where he and the small boy were.

"Ichigo! His shoe!" Rukia shouted. Ichigo barely had time to process what she had said, and ripped the boy's shoe off, releasing the child. He picked him up and ran for it, to protection on the sidewalk. He placed the boy down, and then focused on stopping the drunken driver, who was still driving around like a maniac.

"Who the hell gets drunk in the morning?!" Ichigo shouted out in annoyance. He tried to think, looking around for something to stop the car with, and saw Rukia standing right in the way of the moving car. It was going way above the speed limit, if Rukia didn't move; clearly the car would kill her. Yet, she didn't move an inch. Ichigo started running towards her, shouting, "Rukia!"

* * *

**A/N**

Wow, that was pretty long, for me to write anyways…sorry I suck at action scenes. Oh and I wasn't trying to make Nel look bad, so sorry if she did. She's like my second favorite female character other than Rukia. Remember that episode when Rukia and Renji came to Hueco Mundo, and Nel got jealous of Rukia, when Rukia told Ichigo that they were 'nakama' well I was trying to recreate that scene, well sort of…

Yachiru: Ichi is such a baka, why didn't he just ask big booby's friend (Tatsuki) for big Booby's (Orihime) number?

Me: Well he is Ichigo after all…always doing things the hard way… (Sighs and sips tea)

Yachiru: What are you just doing sitting around TiRa-chan? Don't you have to get working on the next chapter!

Me: Ehh? Right now? What are you a slave driver? Oh and guess what readers, I just finished school and I got to eat tiramisu the other day! (Dances around happily)

Yachiru: (Gets out whip) TiRa-chan…

Me: Ok I'm going! Jeez…I never remember you being this scary in the anime or manga…


	7. To the party

[{{{I don't own Bleach, its characters, etc.}}}]

Hey everyone! So thanks for the reviews. Hm…don't have much else to say, so on to the story!

**Chapter 7 To the party!**

"Who the hell gets drunk in the morning?!" Ichigo shouted out in annoyance. He tried to think, looking around for something, and saw Rukia standing right in the way of the moving car. It was going way above the speed limit, if Rukia didn't move; clearly the car would kill her. Yet, she didn't move an inch. Ichigo started running towards her, shouting, "Rukia!" Rukia wasn't listening, and the car was about to impact with her body when she jumped towards the car. She landed on the hood of the car, and grabbed on, quickly, but cautiously making her way to the window on the driver's side. The drunken man driving the car barely noticed her, slowly drifting into an unconscious state. She kicked through the window with her small feet, cracking it open. She then crawled inside onto the driver's seat, shoving the driver to the seat next to her. Rukia took hold of the driver's wheel, and pushed down on the breaks slowly, eventually bringing the car to a reasonable speed, and parking it in a lot nearby. She then got out, looking quite satisfied, as Ichigo stared at her, completely shocked…no he was past shocked. "_What is this person?" _He thought to himself, as Rukia made her way over to him.

"Is the boy ok?" Rukia asked Ichigo calmly as if nothing happened.

"Yeah he's fine—wait what the heck was that?!" Ichigo shouted out, pointing at her.

"What was what?" Rukia asked.

"That whole freaking thing!" Ichigo exclaimed. "The whole Jumping on the car, breaking open the window, walking away calmly as if nothing even happened thing! It look like it came straight out of some freaking action movie or something! Next thing you're going to tell me you're a shinigami or something!"

"Well I am." Rukia replied calmly. Ichigo stared at her in disbelief. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes!" Ichigo shouted angrily.

"Ok so I'm not a shinigami, just a normal human being, is that so hard to believe?" Rukia asked. "I don't see why you're making a big deal out of nothing…"

"It's not nothing!" Ichigo responded. "That was freaking insane and crazy and dangerous!" He exclaimed, sounding angry, but had a look of concern in his eyes. Rukia just stared at him and he stared back at her. They were quiet for a few minutes, and then Rukia interrupted the silence.

"Ichigo…" She started. "You fool!" Ichigo looked at her in surprise. "If you have time to worry about others worry about yourself first!" She announced, and then started walking away. Ichigo blinked in confusion, and then returned to his same worried expression. Rukia stopped, and turned around to face Ichigo and smiled.

"I'm quite capable of doing things on my own you know!" She said proudly, making Ichigo give a small smile. At that, they began walking. However the whole way, Ichigo couldn't get a strange tugging feeling out of his heart.

OO-oo--OO-ooOO-ooOO-ooOO-oo-OO--oo-OO

"Please! I beg of you my sweet daughters!" Isshin was on the floor, on his knees in front of his daughters.

"Why would I invite my friends? They don't even know Rukia-nee!" Karin shouted.

"Yuzu…!" Isshin turned to his other daughter, who just kept her back turned, concentrating on the cooking. "Masaki! Our daughters are being cruel to their Papa!" Isshin cried as he ran to his Masaki poster.

OO-oo--OO-ooOO-ooOO-ooOO-oo-OO--oo-OO

Orihime was walking along home by herself, when a thought crossed her mind. Was she supposed to bring a gift to Rukia's welcoming party? Or maybe some snacks? As she contemplated this, she saw someone walking in front of her. She took a closer look and noticed it was none other than Ishida, holding his school bag in one hand, and a plastic bag that had sewing supplies from his favorite store in it.

"Ishida-kun!" She called to him, making the dark haired teen stop and turn around to see who was calling him. When he saw it was Orihime he looked a bit surprised, obviously not expecting to see her there.

OO-oo--OO-ooOO-ooOO-ooOO-oo-OO--oo-OO

"Hm so it's almost time…" Ichigo said out loud as he checked his watch.

"It's almost time for what?" Rukia asked.

"Uh nothing…" Ichigo lied. "Hey where'd you're bags go?"

"What bags?" Rukia blinked, and then remembered…her Chappy stuff!"Oh no! I must have left them back at the park!" She figured, and started running back towards the park.

"Hey wait!" Ichigo yelled after her, then sighed to himself, and ran after her.

When they got to the park, it was about 4:00pm the sun was still bright, but just lower in the sky, not quite reaching sunset. The wind softly blew through Rukia's hair, as she searched around frantically for her Chappy stuff.

"Damn…why'd you have to be so careless…?" Ichigo sighed and searched around near some benches. Rukia just looked at him, then gave a small grateful smile, and kept looking.

OO-oo--OO-ooOO-ooOO-ooOO-oo-OO--oo-OO

"Inoue-san?" Ishida gave Orihime a perplexed but kind smile.

"Hi Ishida-kun! I was just walking home when I noticed you there." Orihime smiled. "Were you also going home?"

"Yes, I was." Ishida replied. The two just stood there in silence, both of them not knowing what to say.

"Ano..well I better go then!" Orihime finally said. "Sorry for bothering you Ishida-kun!"

"N-No…you weren't bothering me." Ishida said quietly. Orihime smiled at him, then turned around to leave and tripped on her own feet. Ishida quickly caught her in his arms.

"Thanks Ishida-kun." Orihime said, as Ishida let go.

"Anytime." Ishida said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his finger. Orihime then noticed that she was holding one too many bags, some of which didn't belong to her. They had tons of Chappy supplies ranging from stuffed animals to stationary, to candy dispensers.

"T-This isn't mine." She pointed out looking at the Chappy filled bags. "Oh no! These must be Kuchiki-san's! She must be so worried! Well I'll give them to her at the party." Orihime figured, and then turned to Ishida. "Ah Ishida! Are you coming to the party?"

"I don't think I was invite-." Ishida was interrupted by the ringtone of Orihime's phone.

"Ah excuse me Ishida-kun!" Orihime told him, and then put the phone to her ear. "Hello? K-Kurosaki-kun?!" She almost squealed. Ishida noticed her whole face brighten up, somehow this made him annoyed. "Oh y-yes! I have them here…it seems I grabbed them by accident. I'll bring them to the party then. Oh and can Ishida-kun come to the party too?" She asked Ichigo into the phone. Ishida looked at Orihime, clearly surprised.

"The party's at Kurosaki's? Then I will most certainly not make it." Ishida announced. He heard Ichigo say something like "Do what you want. I don't care."

"Are you sure Ishida-kun?" Orhime asked.

"I don't know…I'll think about it…" He finally said. This answer seemed to satisfy Orihime, then she said goodbye to Ichigo and hung up, and goodbye to Ishida as well and made her way home to prepare for the party.

OO-oo--OO-ooOO-ooOO-ooOO-oo-OO--oo-OO

"So it looks like Inoue accidently took your bags." Ichigo told Rukia, who stopped searching.

"Oh I see." Was Rukia's response, as she breathed out a sigh of relief. "Well I guess Inoue can give then to me on Monday then."

"Uh yeah sure." Ichigo said, trying to hide a smile. "Well we better head home then." He said as casually as he could.

"Hm yeah…" Rukia agreed. "It seems like we wasted the whole day for one morning sale, and I still didn't even get the stuff. Well sorry for wasting you're Saturday." She said, looking straight ahead, as they walked towards the setting sun.

"Yeah well, not like I had anything better to do…" Ichigo mentioned, also looking ahead. Rukia glanced up at Ichigo, who was still looking towards the sun.

"_This guy…He's not the tough guy he pretends to be."_ Rukia thought to herself, and smiled remembering the way he treated Nel and his sisters as well. Ichigo glimpsed in her direction and noticed her smiling at him.

"W-What?" He asked.

"Hm…oh n-nothing…" Rukia replied quickly and looked the other way. They were silent the whole way back, but not an awkward or distant silence, a comfortable quiet, as they both gazed towards the glowing orange soon to be setting sun.

When they finally got back, Ichigo took his keys out of his pocket, and stuck them into the door's keyhole, He slowly turned the doorknob hoping they were all prepared inside. When he opened it there was no sound, and it was dark and silent inside. The both walked inside, and Ichigo flipped on the light switch, and there was still silence. He flipped it off, and then back on, hoping to get their attention.

"_What the hell are they doing?!" _Ichigo thought to himself angrily.

"Why do you keep turning the light off and on?" Rukia asked him, giving him a strange look.

"…No reason…" Ichigo muttered, trying to peek behind the couches for anyone. But there was no one around. "_Where the hell are they?!" _He was starting to get concerned now. Suddenly, there was some noise coming from the dining room. Ichigo opened the door slightly to see Isshin, Urahara and Yoruichi laughing out loud and having a conversation. On the other side of the room, Karin and Yuzu were talking to some other people that looked to be of the same age as Ichigo's two sisters. "W-What the hell are you guys doing?!" Ichigo shouted, causing everyone to turn towards him.

"You're already home?" Karin asked.

"But its not even…" Isshin stared looked at the clock on the wall that read 4:39pm. "Oh shit! Everyone get into positions!" He ordered. Rukia heard the loud noise, and opened the door to the dining room, but Ichigo quickly stood in the way, blocking the room from Rukia's view.

"What was that sound? And where is everyone?" Rukia asked, eyeing Ichigo suspiciously.

"Uh nothing, and nowhere." Ichigo responded nervously.

"How can they be nowhere? It's not like they disappeared off the face of the planet or something. Even then they would still be somewhere!" Rukia explained.

"Yeah yeah…whatever." Ichigo sighed, glancing back to see if everyone was ready, but they were still scrambling around trying to hide or find a hiding place. Ichigo muttered something under his breath, then walked outside, closing the door behind him. Rukia tried to look over him, but was clearly too short to do so. "Look there's nothing going on in there, so just go away." He told her.

"If there was really nothing there, then why won't you let me see?" Rukia asked giving him a shifty look.

"Tch…why do you always have to be so annoying?" He complained, earning him a glare from Rukia.

"Then just let me in!" She said and tried to push past him, but he stopped her.

"No!" He announced, trying to push her away from the door. She reached out her hands to push him away, but he grabbed them instead and attempted to thrust her away, but she leaned in towards him, leaning all her weight on to him with her arms, which he was still grasping.

"Let go!" She shouted into his face.

"Never!" He said right back into her face. They both had their hands grasped to each others, trying to drive each other away. Suddenly the door swung open pushing Ichigo towards Rukia, who fell backwards onto the carpeted floor, Ichigo falling right on top of her. Isshin peeked out from the other side of the door and gasped. Everyone else peeked through as well, observing the scene with great surprise.

"Oh my, I didn't know Ichigo was such an animal." Mizuiro stated calmly, and took out his cell phone and snapped a picture. Ichigo and Rukia both realized their positions and quickly got up.

"Why the hell does that door open both ways?!" Ichigo asked, more embarrassed then angry.

"I think there are more important things to think about right now." Keigo pointed out. "Like how you're a traitor Ichigo!" Keigo shouted and threw a banana peel at Ichigo. Ichigo dodged it, and it smashed into the face of Orihime who just walked in.

"Oh nooo! I'm so sorry Inoue-san!" Keigo shouted out in horror. He ran towards her, just as the banana peel slipped off her face and onto the floor. Keigo tripped on the banana peel, accidentally bumping a un expecting Ichigo who fell on top of Rukia again, this time Ichigo's lips, colliding onto Rukia's!

* * *

**A/N**

Well that's it for the chapter. (Gasp!) Ichigo and Rukia kissed! And it was all thanks to Keigo and his banana peel. Please tell me what you thought of the chapter, I'd really like to know, so review! Review! Review!


End file.
